


Connor

by AlleyKat6



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Pre-Canon, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyKat6/pseuds/AlleyKat6
Summary: Every detail was painstakingly chosen. Designs were selected based on scientific data so that the detective prototype could best achieve its mission. Well almost every detail...there was one important detail that was picked in a surprising way... How exactly did CyberLife picked 'Connor' to be the name for their RK800 prototype?





	Connor

**Author's Note:**

> A short little story I had in my head for a while. Just a silly little idea on how Connor's name was chosen.

Every detail was painstakingly chosen, Connor was CyberLife's most advanced after all. Every freckle and blemish across Connor's whole body was decided by someone. The color of his lips, the texture of his skin, the inclusion of pores and a shadow of facial hair were all decided and selected by a hardworking team.  
  
Androids were complex machines that were skillfully designed and built. Before CyberLife mass produces a particular line of android there are hundreds of hours spent ironing out every little detail down to the finest, and smallest detail.  
  
For every new model, CyberLife developed the were several full teams behind the android's appearance and abilities. There was a team for research, a team for the designs, a team for features, and more. From hair and eye color to height and even name. The RK800 was no different. In fact, extra care and attention were put into the most advanced android ever created.  
  
Designs were selected based on scientific data so that the detective prototype could best achieve its mission. Studies showed brown-eyed individuals were perceived as more trustworthy, and brunettes were perceived as hardworking, approachable and dependable. As such the team gave those traits to the RK800.  
  
But there was one detail, a very important detail, that was selected differently.

* * *

  
Elizabeth Holiday was hard at work. The CyberLife employee was currently tasked with the job of picking out a name for the new RK800 line. She was to research every detail of multiple names. Things such as the history and meaning along with how people perceive those names. Even name numerology was referenced.  
  
This wasn't the first time she had done this. It was part of her job after all. She had several long lists of names and the accompanying data about them. Several lines of androids had their commercial name selected by her.  
  
But most android series didn't require as much attention and even perfection. The new detective series was different. The executives wanted the best of everything to be put into the most advanced android to date.  
  
She had already searched several databases of names and had come down to several names for the RK800. The RK800 was going to need to be approachable. So it needed a name that would invoke those feelings of approachability and reliability.  
  
A very common name would fit best as it would signal familiarity. She tried to think of names off the top of her head.  
  
Aidan? Carter? Henry?  
  
The researcher would have to look into the popularity of those and other names to best determine which one would give off the best sense of trust, reliability and familiar vibe.  
  
As she pulled up CyberLife's name database, a small knock came to her door. Working from home sometimes meant the occasional interruption...okay it was constant interruptions. But none the less she liked the days she got to work from home.  
  
A small boy entered the room.  
  
"Mom? I made this for you."  
  
Elizabeth smiled. Getting to spend time with her son was a blessing even if he slowed her progress.  
  
"It's beautiful honey. How about I hang it right here so I can see it while I work?" She pinned it up above her work computer and the young boy smiled before he ran out of the room.  
  
Elizabeth returned to work.  
  
John? Conan? Callum?  
  
She looked through the databases carefully checking over each name. None of the ones she thought of or came across really struck her as the right one for the RK800s. She pulled her eyes off of her screen, in need of a break.  
  
Her son's drawing caught her tired eyes. Elizabeth smiled. And then that's when a name stuck her. How about Connor? It was a well-known name. Being pretty common meant it would meet the criteria for this model. It was a good name that would reflect well on the traits of reliability and approachability. She quickly looked up the name on his database:  
  
**Name:** Connor  
**Gender:** Male  
**Meaning of Connor: **"lover of hounds"  
**Origin of Connor: **Irish  
**Name's Popularity: **#57  
**Traits: **Analysis, understanding, knowledge, awareness, studious and meditating.  
  
It was in the traits part that would make the researcher certain she found the right name. A detective android would have to be known for the traits of analysis, knowledge, and awareness, among others. These were infact some of the few details she was given about the RK800 model. So a name that held such traits even in something such as numerology would be perfect for the model.  
  
It was settled then.  
  
'The Connor series' it would be. She submitted the name and finished her work for the day. As she logged off of her work computer she glanced once more at her son's artwork. His name scribbled at the bottom:  
  
_Connor._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic. Hopefully it was interesting and a okay read.


End file.
